


Of All the Luck in the World

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [23]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, cyberspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Nalu flash fic.  “do you have Instagram?” prompt
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/760656
Kudos: 23





	Of All the Luck in the World

As Natsu scrolled through his feed on Tumblr one of those recommendations pops up. Weird, he rarely got fanfic ones, mostly art. But as he begins to read the short little drabble, he realizes it’s rather well done and very cute. Like. Reblog. He clicks onto the blog, H3av3ns_queen. “Hmm,” writer, college student, female, _‘well that’s pretty typical.’_ UC Berkeley. “Whoa!” Natsu does a double take, that’s not far from where he is at UCSF! Scrolling along he notices many of the same fandoms he’s into. What a surprise that he’d never run into the name before.

After finding and liking a couple more stories by her, Natsu decides to reach out. What’s the worst that could happen, right? But just as he was about to, a notification message pops up. Natsu clicks onto his messages. 

H3av3ns_queen. _Thanks for liking my stories :)_

 _‘Aww, she’s sweet!’_ He responds. draco_loves_flames. _Your welcome, they were very good :)_

H3av3ns_queen. _Do you write too?_

draco_loves_flames. _Nah, just read. Tried dabbling in art but eh._

H3av3ns_queen. _I’m sure you’re a good artist._

Natsu chuckles. draco_loves_flames. _Thanks, but I’ll leave it to the pros ;) So… um I see your at UCB, Im from UCSF lol almost neighbors_

H3av3ns_queen. _Small world lol. Maybe one day we’ll run into each other irl_

draco_loves_flames. _Maybe :)_

Over the next several months, Natsu chats with his new internet friend who he’s come to learn is named Lucy. She’s a creative writing and Psychology major, totally juxtaposed degrees but she had just laughed and responded one was for love and one was for money. He could understand that notion. Medical school had shocked many of his family and friends, but Natsu had decided that helping people, especially kids was something he’d grown very fond of. Granted he didn’t act like a typical pre-med student but being a big kid at heart solved the reasoning behind his career choice.

Turns out they had quite a bit in common despite very different career paths. Natsu loved Lucy’s sweet nature and she seemed to really enjoy his goofier side. They could chat about the weather to the latest manga or anime they were into. It was going really great.

H3av3ns_queen. _Do you have Instagram?_

draco_loves_flames. _Yeah y?_

H3av3ns_queen. _So I can follow duh xD_

draco_loves_flames. _Lol its @ndragneel. I know not very inventive, its my personal account_

H3av3ns_queen. _Done and followed…. Ooh, you’re kinda cute!_

draco_loves_flames. _Wha!? Are you looking at the right person xD_

H3av3ns_queen. _XD pretty sure, you said you have pink hair and I only see one guy with pink hair._

Natsu hauls it over onto his Instagram account and checks his notifications. LuluH. _‘Must be her,’_ since she was the latest person to follow him, not that he got many followers. He clicks over onto her account and follows back. Pictures of her school, some friends, lots about BTS, he chuckles, _‘what girl isn’t today,’_ and oh hello…

draco_loves_flames. _So which one is you in the group photo’s? yeah im stalking your page too lol_

H3av3ns_queen. _The blonde with brown eyes *blushing*_

draco_loves_flames. _Wow! Wait is okay that I’m talking to you? I mean I don’t want some boyfriend showing up and kicking my ass or something._

H3av3ns_queen. _Lol you’re safe :) I’m totally single_

draco_loves_flames. _May I ask why?_

H3av3ns_queen. _Mmm, no reason. Just never clicked with anyone till recently._

draco_loves_flames. _Oh…. So you have a crush on someone?_

H3av3ns_queen. _Maybe, but he doesn’t live in the same town as me so idk if it would work_

draco_loves_flames. _You mean, if you were closer then you’d give it a chance? Sorry, if I’m prying just tell me to stop._

H3av3ns_queen. _I don’t mind answering :) Yes. Yes I think I would._

draco_loves_flames. _Sigh…. Lucky guy…_

H3av3ns_queen. _XD it’s you dork_

The revelation rocks Natsu. He sits back in his desk chair almost tipping over and has to catch himself to keep from toppling or sending his phone flying. Things totally didn’t go the way he expected. Who would have expected to develop feelings over someone they’d never met in person and then to have those feeling reciprocated! 

draco_loves_flames. _^^………_

H3av3ns_queen. _Wth does that mean? xD_

draco_loves_flames. _This user needs to reboot, please hold_

H3av3ns_queen. _XD Tell ya what, I think you’re great, funny, sweet, cute, we’ll see what happens in the future huh? Maybe in the summer we can meet irl and go from there._

Natsu sighs aloud in his empty dorm room. draco_loves_flames. _I would really like that…_


End file.
